


You Don't Have to do This on Your Own

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I really say fuck Ryan Murphy lives w this one, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: "It wasn't very long, was it?" Misty asks, remembering them in the greenhouse, does it still look the same?"Not long enough." The older blonde agrees, her hand curling around Misty's hip and turning the swamp witch to face her, "But I missed you forever."..The scene we deserved after the second Foxxay reunion of Season 8.





	You Don't Have to do This on Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> I was heartbroken by the fake script and then the scraps we were thrown so I threw this together in one hour. Sorry for any mistakes.

The first thing Misty notices about Cordelia again, is her eyes. Even though the shine with tears that spill over, slide down the curve of her cheek. The deep, brown color that sweeps over Misty like she can't believe the swamp witch is here.

"You're back," Cordelia whispers to her, when that Mallory girl leaves them to themselves, standing there at the bottom of the stairs. The warmth of the older witch's breath against her ear, arms squeezing her close, "You're _safe_."

Misty can't help but fan her hand over the expanse of Cordelia's back, fingertips pushing in slightly to make sure the other woman doesn't vanish underneath her touch. There's a fear, digging and taking root in her head that this is all fake, that everyone will disappear as quickly as Misty'd returned to the living world. When they part (slowly, like neither of them really want to let go) Cordelia reaches for her hand and grasps her fingers in her own.

"Come." Cordelia's voice is so soft, so happy. Misty can't help but let herself be lead down the hallway, her eyes glued to their joined hands as her feet move automatically toward Cordelia.

They end up in her office, Misty guesses, glancing around the space. A large oak desk, leather chair and expensive looking computer. On the walls are photos of the coven-

The _much_ bigger coven.  
    
There's a few of a large group all sitting on the staircase. Each is labeled with a year Misty wasn't aware had passed.

"You found your tribe." The Cajun mumbles, a little awed. Her finger tracing over the glossy paper, over Zoe and Queenie and Cordelia standing smiling with her hands folded in front of her.

"It's your tribe now, too." Cordelia tells her, following Misty through the room as she looks over all the plants and life.

Her perfume is still the same, Misty notes. Her voice still has that endearing quality to it that melts the _metaphorical_ mud off her heart. Spinning to meet Cordelia's steady staring - it seems like the older witch is scared she'll vanish if her eyes are taken off her - Misty grins.

"I reckon I already found my tribe, Miss 'Delia."

"Really?" Cordelia raises her eyebrow at that, following Misty to her desk.

"Really."

It catches her attention, out of the corner of her eye, housed in a glass frame. The charcoal is smudged a bit, but her own face stares back at her from the paper.

"I-" Cordelia's flush is bright when Misty looks for an explanation. "I asked Zoe to draw it. After you... left."

"It's pretty." The swamp witch hums, admiring the artwork. "Too pretty to be me, don'tcha think, Miss Delia?" 

Cordelia's hand is on her back, suddenly, the little pressure sending sparks down her spine.

"No. No I think it looks just like you," Cordelia admits, taking a moment to really take in Misty. Standing in her office, breathing and talking and living. "I knew you for such a short time, I didn't want to forget what you looked like."

"It wasn't very long, was it?" Misty asks, remembering them in the greenhouse, does it still look the same?

"Not long enough." The older blonde agrees, her hand curling around Misty's hip and turning the swamp witch to face her, "But I missed you _forever_."

Misty's breath hitches, she chances a glance down at Cordelia lips. Her mind is a mess, a jumble of here and there and before and **after** ; it feels like the entire world is ready to turn to jelly and the colors will run down the  walls.

"I gotta tell ya somethin', Miss Cordelia." Misty voices, "I don't know how much time we got left, since this all feels too good ta be true but..."

Her knees feel like they'll break, like little saplings trying to grow before someone steps on them.

"I love ya, Miss 'Delia. I _always_ loved-"

Cordelia's lips silence her own, covering her own speaking ones as her words trail off into the contact. Her lipstick has to be coming off onto Misty's own face, but it tastes like mint leaf and something unexplainably _Cordelia_.

Groaning as the older of the two pulls away, Misty reaches up and drags her thumb over her own lower lip, the ghost of Cordelia's kiss clinging like honey to her rapid firing nerve endings.

"We have time, Misty." Cordelia tells her, so certain and so warm; it feels like a blanket covering her and pulling her in. Cordelia does that, kisses her again and whispers with a smirk on her face,

"Let's make the most of it."   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
